Snow White's Apple
BLACK (2 - 4) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = F-04-42 |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 =SnowWhite'sApplePreferences.png |good_mood = 14 - 20 |norm_mood = 8 - 13 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |emotional_boxes = 20 |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "When the day a ripe apple fell off the tree in the garden where the princess and the king stood, the witch's heart was shattered." - Snow White's Apple Snow White's Apple (F-04-42) is a humanoid Abnormality with an apple for a head. She is incredibly tall, with a neck and arms that appear to be made of thorned flower stalks. She wears a long red dress with white puffed sleeves, a white waist apron, and what appears to be a large dress collar of wilted leaves. Her head has hollow eye sockets and nasal apertures that were said to have been eaten by worms and birds. Ability Her special ability will trigger once her Qliphoth counter reaches 0. It can potentially be decreased if the result work is Normal and will decrease with a high probability if the result is Bad. Once the condition is met, she will teleport out from her room and appear in a random hallway or small room of the current department, and sprout vines from the floor. She has high HP at 800. Employees who walk on the vines will have reduced Movement Speed and Snow White's Apple will attack them with sharp vines, dealing strong Black Damage in intervals, as long she is in the same room. Once the room's floor is covered by vines for the first time or an amount of time pass, Snow White's Apple will disappear from the current room and appear in another area of the facility, repeating the same actions until she is subdued. The vines will be removed in the next day. Origin Snow White's Apple is the apple from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". Created by the witch's rage and curse, it was thrown away after a single bite from Snow White, the apple had poisoned her. The apple became lonely, and developed a deep hatred for her. It waited and waited to rot, but never decomposed. As time passed, birds and worms took bites out of it, leaving holes in the apple. All died soon afterwards due to its poison, and their corpses began piling around it. The apple constantly thought about its own existence. After a long time, a dried, dead stem sprouted. Lifeless leaves grew around it, and continued to grow each day. One afternoon, the apple was finally able to move. It thought about Snow White who was sleeping for a long time, and the prince who came to wake her up. The princess which was no longer an apple began to search for her prince. In the last observation (See Legacy Version), Snow White's Apple realizes that her 'prince' doesn't exist. She simultaneously realizes that she will never stop existing, and that there is no point in waiting around for nothing. How Snow White's Apple arrived in the facility or where she was found is still unknown. Details Snow White's Apple responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Insight, Instinct and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Snow White's Apple's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 9-13 will cause her to feel Normal, and 14-20 will make her mood result Happy. Her usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Her Qliphoth counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( Black 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (20), emotional states and its Qliphoth counter (1). Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "After escaping from the containment unit, Snow White's Apple has spread its roots in the ground, spewing up branches in the corridor. The branches of Snow White's Apple slowed down the employees, hampering their movement." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "After the corridor was filled with branches, Snow White's Apple moved to a different place to make more branches. Snow White's Apple has been suppressed and returned to its containment unit, but its branches didn’t disappear until the next day." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). This includes her defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Immuned (0.0) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Green Stem'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Green Stem'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Green Stem'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Green Stem |Damage = Black 8-16 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "It sprouted stems and leaves after realizing nobody will come. But all stems crumble the moment they come out, due to the malice it bore since its creation. Those who come in contact with the weapon die by its inherent evil. Engineers who create this weapon must wear heavy protection to prevent getting influenced by the malice." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Green Stem |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Prudence Level 3 |Description = "It sprouted stems and leaves after realizing nobody will come. The surrounding stems only evoke pitiable convictions. A strong determination will ease the suffering. Engineers could not remove poison from this E.G.O. equipment." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +6 When E.G.O. Weapon of the same Abnormality is equipped, its Attack Power increases by 5. |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "When the prince kissed the princess, she coughed up the apple bits stuck inside her throat. The dwarves cried out in happiness. Snow White and the prince walked through a path covered in flowers and headed to their kingdom. And everyone lived happily ever after." * "And there was an apple created from a witch’s wrath and curse. It was a part of herself. The apple that dropped from Snow White's hand after a single bite can never be happy. The apple, full of hatred toward the princess and feeling lonely, waited for the day when it would return to the earth." * "We don’t know if it’s the enchantment or the wrath that is bending the laws of nature. Even after plenty of time has passed for it to rot and allow its seed to bear fruit, the apple did not rot. Half of it is crushed and the other half has bug holes." * "The carcasses of birds and bugs piled up near the apple. The apple pondered about its existence in the midst of the dead. And one day, a branch grew from it. The leaves and branches were already dead, but it continued to grow." * "Finally, one afternoon when the apple gained the power of mobility, it thought of the princess and the prince who were happy. Snow White had been sleeping for a long time, but a prince came and woke her up. The apple, now a princess in its own right, began her journey to find her own prince. - Excerpt from The Hidden Stories in Fairy Tales (Author Unknown)" Flavour Text * ""Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?" The witch asked in a room no one would visit anymore." * "The mirror kept silent, but the witch heard the answer." * "When the day a ripe apple fell off the tree in the garden where the princess and the king stood, the witch's heart was shattered." * "The witch cast the most powerful spell she knew on the apple, sacrificing herself." * " can see the branches covering the containment unit." * "Snow White's Apple's containment unit has some leaves and branches growing inside it." * "When you approach Snow White's Apple's containment unit, you will see the branches intertwining it." * "Faint sounds of rustling leaves can be heard from Snow White's Apple's containment unit." * "If you look closely, you can see that the branches are withered." * "They are dried to crisp that a single touch would reduce them to dust. They look too horrible to be called plants." * "Although withered, those branches and leaves are still growing." * "Snow White's Apple's eyes are long gone - Birds and bugs feasted on them in the past. Snow White's Apple grew by consuming the carcasses nearby." * "Snow White's Apple was by itself for a long time. Around Snow White's Apple, the remains of the bugs and birds that died after eating Snow White's Apple are scattered about." * "Snow White's Apple thought of the princess and the prince who walked down a path of flowers amidst everyone’s blessings." * "Snow White's Apple was cursed by the witch, and the princess who collapsed because of Snow White's Apple lived happily ever after. " * "Snow White's Apple grew in jealousy, wrath, and loneliness." Trivia * Snow White's Apple is a reference to the German fairy tale Snow White written by the Brothers Grimm. * Snow White's Apple will almost always face to the right side of the screen, even when escaping. * Snow White's Apple made an appearance in the teaser trailer. In one scene, she was in a falling elevator attempting an escape, with 3 employees in the elevator with her, one of which was stuck in her eye. ** However, Snow White's Apple isn't capable to enter in an elevator when escaping in-game, even in the Legacy version. Gallery SnowWhite'sAppleContainment.png|Snow White's Apple's containment SnowWhite'sAppleInitialBreach.png|About to escape SnowWhite'sAppleSprout.png|Entering into a new room SnowWhite'sAppleBreaching.png|Breaching SnowWhite'sAppleAttack.png|Vine Attack SnowWhite'sAppleDeadEmployee.png|Employee killed by Snow White's Apple SnowWhite'sAppleDetailsUnlocked.png|Snow White's Apple Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Inanimate Object